RayPunk
by Fieary Shidou
Summary: i was reading through and noticed alot of mistakes! so i edited and reloaded it. D the 3 girls are punks. Fuu and Primera are twins, eagle is their brother. he died. lets see how their related to each other.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth so you can't say anything about it.

A/N: most likely there would be Acylone bashing. This fic was supposed to be on my friends and my own fictional characters. But I couldn't wait to post up something so I changed it.

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions**

"Gone from us, one so dear... But in our hearts, forever near..." As the priest read out these last words, she collapsed onto the ground, crying miserably... But why? Why is life so unfair to her? Taking away her only brother from their broken family? Why is life so unfair to them? Now the kids in school will taunt her for being a sissy, no, for being the sister of a weakling! It was not her fault that her brother committed suicide! Why are they so horrible?! Why can't they just understand? It's cause they are all humans, all with faults...

"Hush now Primera... At least we know that he won't have to suffer with us...Don't worry, we'll still be there for you in times of trouble..." I choked... Primera was a lovely and petite girl of 13, with long bouncy blonde hair and cute baby blue eyes, cute features and a reputation for being the teachers' pet and the girl who never got a detention. She was so unlike her sister, Fuu. Fuu is also 13, she has blonde-brown shoulder-length hair, green eyes and cute lips, these features make her one of the guys' favourites in the school poll, but now, I don't think it quite matters anymore.

Fuu was the one Kathe worries about most, Primera never let her brother worry, but was always picked on, every time Fuu and Kathe would always stand up for her, but now Kathe was gone, one less person to protect her... How will she cope with her parents' recent deaths and now her brother's? Kathe was a teen of medium built, bashful, but very protective of his two sisters, Fuu and Primera who are twins.

And me? HA! Me? I'm THE Hikaru Shidou, most notorious in school! I'm 13 too, carefree, scored good grades no matter how much I slacked and played truant, partner and leader in pranks with Umi and Fuu. I'm also well-known for beating up boys who are older than me when they bully or even irritate my friends, and anyone who gets me angry always ends up in hospital for more than a month, but I was never kicked out of school before or suspended, and I wonder why. Maybe its because the principal is the brother of my Karate instructor, or maybe it's because I pull a lot of pranks on the teachers he hates... Oh well, enough about reputation and all, you'll find out more about it later, or maybe not, maybe now!

My fiery temper is enough to kill, and my unruly fire-colored hair, which is always down and ruby-red eyes make the guys swoon and girls get jealous easily, not to mention my wine-red slick lips which girls would die for and my superb body makes all girls respect and adore me. We 3 girls, Me, Umi and Fuu are all punks. My colours are red, and black. Umi's is blue, and Fuu's is green. We are colour-coded for reason, and always wear similar outfits to school instead of our dumb school uniform. The teachers seem to be unbothered. Primera is preppy though, and likes pink, augh! We hate pink!

Umi and Fuu are also in the same Karate as me, Umi's dad is the dean of the whole Karate, and all 3 of us are black belts now, Shihan also said that we are his best students and always sends us to represent the school in every competition, and we always emerge as winners in the order of me, Umi and Fuu.

Umi had a headful of marine blue hair and huge sapphire eyes, luscious lips and a reputation for being the school's second most notorious person; She is the one who always supply us with cherry bombs and whatnots. I always plan the pranks and fix them while Fuu looks out and distracts the teachers. When we get into trouble or get a long detention, Primera would play the "go-between" and get us out of trouble.

But right now, it all doesn't matter... Primera will be staying at home for days before she can go back to school... Good thing we all live together in my house, no wait, mansion. After we became very close friends, and Fuu's and Primera's parents were introduced to mine and Umi's parents, they got along well, and they've lived with us ever since.

I say, the 4 of us are like sisters, sticking together no matter what. Jaime has always been living with us, especially since our ancestors came from the same village and all. Anyway, each of us have our own rooms, we paint them with our respective colours. I wonder how many rooms there are in my mansion, I mean, I haven't seen all of them, I spend most of my time in my arcade, pool and places like that. There has to be at least 200 rooms, I have only seen 54, and the agent said that I haven't even seen one quarter of the place yet! The place must be soo big that you could get lost in there! Yeah, I'm a rich ass...

_Shihan is the dean of the Karate dojo._


	2. He's A WHAT?

DISCLAIMER: No one owns Rayearth except for CLAMP. How I wish I was them though..

A/N: Some random idea. My brain conjures stuff like this quite often. Also thanks to my gastric flu and families' food poisoning. haha!

**Chapter 2**

**He's A WHAT?!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Ding Dong! Ding Dong!'

_Beep! _

" Miss Hikaru! There's a Mr Watari here to see you, he says that it's regarding the gastric flu you contracted. He also wants to speak to Miss Fuu, Miss Primera and Miss Umi, I think it's regarding their food poisoning." Richie's voice came floating through the intercom.

"Thankyou, I'll be right down. Show him to the conference room in the left wing." I replied. Damn, if he knows how i got this damn sickness, he'd better speak or I'll rip his tongue out.

"Of course, Miss Hikaru." _Beep! _

'Sigh.. Of all times, when I finally stopped throwing up, my maid had to come and remind me of it! Now I feel like puking again! Uhg.. Oh well, better go and get it over with!'

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Fuu.. What do you think he's gonna say?" Primera asked, tired of being the quiet one again.

"I don't know, Primera, but whatever it is, it better be good! He just disturbed me in the middle of my drum solo!" Umi shouted, irritated at being interrupted in the middle of anything, especially her drum solos.

"Oh shut up, we're here. And Umi, stop answering for me, I can do it myself. I'm not mute ya know?" I cut in, stopping in front of the oak wood doors. Raising tired hands, I pushed them open and walked inside.

In front of us was a tall old man, around the age of 70. At least, he looks like 70 to me, he had grey hair and wore a classic grey 3-piece suit, complete with an old detective's hat. " Ah, ladies, glad to see you again.." he started, " it's been a while since I last saw you 4, I must say, you girls have grown up very well!"

"Cut the crap, old man. Who are you and what do you want?!" Umi hollered, ever the impatient one.

"Umi! You will not speak like that in front of our guest!" I reprimanded, turning to her. "I apologise, Mr Watari. Please be seated. Now, may I inquire why you're here? It's been a long while since we last saw you."

"Oh, it's nothing as important as last time. This trip is to inform you that your illness was caused deliberately," he started.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT WE WERE POISONED ON PURPOSE?!?!" Umi exploded, she pounded her hands on the oak wood desk and shot up, pushing the chair at such a speed it toppled over.

"Yes, but it was only for" Watari continued, trying to explain.

"YOU POISONED US!" Umi interupted, again.

"As I was trying to say," Watari tried to continue _again_, trying to explain _again_.

But to no avail..

"YOU FUCKING POISONED US, DAMMIT!" Alas, Umi cut in, _again_.

"UMI! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Finally, Hikaru bellowed, successfully shutting Umi up and giving us some peace.

"Thank you, Miss Shidou. As I was saying, you girls were poisoned deliberately, for a purpose, to keep you from going out!" Watari chirped, ignoring the site of Umi's face turning from red to dark blue at his explaination.

"Umi.. If you interupt again, I will make sure you never get to do any more drum solos." Hikaru quickly said, noticing Umi's cameleon imitation of the wall.

"Please explain yourself, Mr Watari. I'm sure you would like to leave this place alive and in one piece." I turned to them, " and no more interuptions from now on."

"Eh.. Yes.. Miss Fuu, I regret being the messenger of such tragic news. I'm here to inform you that your brother is alive and well."

Well that certainly caught our attention.

"The cause of his death was stated as suicide by homocide. However, it was staged."

"What do you mean it was staged?"

"Well, Miss Primera. It appears to be that in his coffin, a well-sculpted dummy is resting. Your brother is in a faraway private island not located on the world map,"

"Uhh.. Not that I mean it in a bad way, but... Are you sane??"

"Miss Fuu, I am perfectly in the right state of mind, thankyou very much. I know you girls saw his death certificate and all, but please believe me, I really hate to say this to the families.. But.." Watari paused, unsure of how to continue without losing any body parts " your brother, Kathe Hououji, is a member of the Russian Federation Spies." ( A/N: I have no idea if it exists. I only know Russian spies do. Just thought of it.)

"... OK, THIS IS BULLSHIT! WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD KATHE BE A SPY?!?!?!" Wow... Umi voiced out my thoughts.

"Indeed, how can our brother be a Russian spy?" I questioned.

"Umm.. I think Hikaru-san might want to explain it to you herself.." Damn that Watari! Wait, Hikaru??

"Uh oh..."

Busted!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: FINALLY COMPLETED IT!!! On my birthday too! sorry, i know the ending sux... i couldn't think of anything else...


End file.
